1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt pulley damper by means of which torsional vibrations of a drive shaft can be attenuated to drive a belt pulley with a small magnitude of torsional vibration. The belt pulley damper can be connected with a motor vehicle crankshaft, particularly to drive, for example, a generator/alternator of the motor vehicle using the belt pulley.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 004 713 A1 discloses a belt pulley damper that includes a drive flange connectable with a drive shaft. A torsional vibration damper is connected with the drive flange via a freewheel device that again is directly connected with a belt pulley. The freewheel device disposed between the drive flange and the torsional vibration damper in the power flow direction includes ramps that are bent out of a base plane, by which a free-wheel device is provided in the form of a ratchet mechanism. In coasting operation, a driven disk of the free-wheel device can slide on the chamfered flanks of the bent-out ramp, and thereby the driven disk is shifted axially without transmitting torque from the drive flange to the driven disk. In drive operation, the driven disk can come in contact on the rear side of the bent-out ramp and transmit torque.
There is constant need to develop belt pulley dampers so that undesired torsional vibration can be avoided while keeping noise emission as low as possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide a belt pulley damper by which undesired torsional vibration is avoided while keeping noise emission low.